Destination: Cañon City
by whitem
Summary: Kim needs to help transport a certain prisoner of GJ to a prison.  What she experiences is something she will never forget.  Story is rated "T" for minor language, and intense situations.  Chapter 5 has now been posted, story is complete.
1. Chapter 1

I've re-written a few things in chapter one of this story, and added a little something at the end to make this flow much better later on. As they say, "It's all in the setup", and now I think I've got this setup better than I had before, which was why I had been thinking about deleting it all together.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own the characters involved in this story, nor do I own any of the rights of movies that this story may resemble.

Warning: There will be character deaths in this story. I've rated this a "T" for minor swearing and possible intense situations. You have been warned, so please read responsibly.

If I were to place this chronologically with the show, I would place this sometime after Graduation, and before college. Oh and btw, Drakken and Shego are back to their old villain ways. (What can I say? Ya can't keep a good villain down)

Chapter 1

Redux

Kim woke with a start, and her eyes were wide with what could only be described as… terror. She sat in bed for a good 15 minutes trying to slow her heartbeat and breathing, when her Mom entered her room through the opening in her floor.

"The same dream again Kimmie?" She asked while walking from the loft entry to the side of her daughter's bed.

"Yeah…" Was all the young girl could say at the moment. After a few seconds Kim finally spoke again. "Do… you ever think we will find out what happened to Ron, Mom?"

"I'm really not the person to ask Kimmie…" Anne said as she sat down on one corner of her daughter's bed. "But I have a feeling in time…"

"That's all everyone ever tells me Mom. Time. Time to heal, time to rest, time to… forget." Her eyes went down as she spoke the last word.

"Now Dear… being a Neuro-Surgeon, I know that time definitely does not heal all wounds when concerning something as complicated as the human brain. Yes, maybe most of the physical things will heal… but it's what's inside the mind that can haunt a person for a very long time… even for the rest of someone's life."

"You know your not helping me very much here." Kim said with a look that her mother couldn't quite read.

Anne placed a hand on her daughter's forearm and said "All I'm trying to say is that some time in the future we may just find out if Ron was in that lair when it collapsed, and whether he survived or not. But it's been Seven months and there hasn't been any news, so in all likelihood, Ronald is not with us anymore. In fact, that's why the Stoppables grudgingly agreed with GJ to have Ron legally declared as dead."

"But why does my heart still tell me that he may still be alive, mom?" Kim said, her eyes welling with tears as she looked at her mother for answers that she knew her mother couldn't answer.

…x x x x…

It was just a few weeks later that Kim received a call from Dr. Elizabeth Director from Global Justice asking her to do something that every fiber in Kim's being said "Don't do it."

She wanted Kim to accompany her and Will Du in the transportation of Shego to the Colorado State Women's Correctional Facility, or CSWCF, in Cañon City, Colorado.

Kim's silent response was broken, after about a minute had passed by the sound of Dr. Elizabeth Director's voice over the phone. "Kim? Kimberly? Are you still there?"

"Y… Yes… I'm still here Betty." She finally answered in a quiet and trembling voice.

"We really could use your assistance Kim." Betty Director said in a voice that almost sounded like she was begging, yet not. "Your experience with our prisoner would be an invaluable asset, and I believe it might also help you to… find closure."

"Closure?" Kim said, almost sounding like she might be taking the offer seriously, but then she suddenly did a complete 180 degree turn. "**CLOSURE**? Dr. Director… all due respect here, but I don't think that me helping to transport one of the murderer's of the only person I ever really loved would count as closure for HIS DEATH!" The plastic on the phone was strained almost to its breaking point as Kim's fist applied crushing pressure to it's casing.

Betty knew she needed to bring out the Big Guns, and spoke in a gentle, yet purposeful voice. "Kimberly… Don't you want to see Justice for the death of Ron? Don't you want to see at least one of his murderers incarcerated for life in a prison that is specifically designed for those like her?"

"But Shego wasn't found guilty of Murder in the First Degree! That so-called Jury of her peers only found her guilty of Second Degree Murder just because no **body** was ever found! **Second Degree**, Betty! I'd…" Kim sniffed back tears that were now falling freely down her cheeks. Her last five words were almost a whisper. "I'd rather see her dead."

"Now you know you don't mean that Kimberly." Betty replied, her emotions almost taking a toll on her as well. Ron Stoppable had become a good friend of hers as well in the past few years that the three of them had worked together. "I've never heard you speak like this about anyone before, so why start now? You know he wouldn't want you to be that way."

"_Damn_ You Betty…" Kim replied, taking Dr. Director by surprise. She had never once in her life heard Kim swear. For the next minute, Betty listened as she heard Kim sniffing back more tears, then she heard the phone being set down, and winced a little as she heard Kim blowing her nose.

Finally the phone was once again picked up. "OK… I'll do it Betty. But I only have one condition."

"Name it." Was Dr. Director's quick answer.

"I want five minutes with Shego, alone, before she enters the prison."

"I… don't think that I have the authority to…" Betty started to say.

"That's all I ask, or you aren't getting any help from me." Kim could hear Betty Director breathing on the other end as she mulled Kim's request over in her mind.

Finally Betty took a breath and answered. "Fine. I don't know how I'm going to pull that off, but I'll make it happen. I promise you."

"I have just one more question Betty." Kim said, and before Dr. Director could respond, she continued. "Why?"

"Shego actually requested that you come along."

…x x x x…

It was the next morning that the transfer of the Global Justice Prisoner was to take place, and Kim was supposed to be at G J's High Security Wing at precisely 8 PM. She didn't arrive until 7:59.

"I was beginning to think you had changed your mind." Dr. Director said as Kim walked up to her, wearing dark sunglasses and her old mission clothes of black half-shirt and green cargo pants. "Why the retro look?" Betty inquired with an eyebrow cocked up.

"He feels closer to me when I dress like this." Kim replied absently, purposefully avoiding eye contact.

"I understand." Betty said, but was immediately rocked back as Kim lowered her sunglasses and put her face right into Betty's, glaring at her with eyes that were bloodshot from crying.

"Do you?" Dr. Director couldn't help but look into Kim's red and puffy eyes. She had obviously been crying for a long time, yet there was something else in those green orbs that Betty saw. Something akin to… determination, and the sadness of the loss of someone she had dearly loved. Betty had seen this look only once before, and that was when she had looked in a mirror when she still had both of her eyes.

Betty stood rooted to her spot for a few seconds after Kim walked by, her face now showing emotions from an event long past. It took her a moment to finally regain her wits and follow Kim back inside the building.

When Betty finally caught up to Kim, she found the red head standing at one end of a short hallway, her fists clenched at her sides. On the other end was Shego, who had her wrists shackled behind her back, and chains on her ankles preventing her from taking too long of a stride. Two armed GJ Agents also flanked her on each side, and Will Du was standing a couple paces behind the three of them.

Shego was the first to break the silence. "So what are **you** supposed to be Princess? The Kiminator?" One of her patented smirks crossed Shego's black lips.

Kim's only reaction was a twitch of her right cheek, and Dr. Director immediately took control of the situation. "Agent's Carlson, Donahue… Bring the prisoner this way please."

Betty then turned and walked the opposite way down the hall towards the Motor Pool where their transportation was waiting. Kim stood stock still as Shego and her captors walked past, with Shego only giving Kim a half smirk in passing.

She didn't turn around until Will Du's voice spoke. "Are you coming with us, Amateur?" Kim whirled on Du, taking him totally by surprise as one of Kim's gloved hands snapped up with a finger pointing right under his chin.

"I have one other condition." She said with a dangerously lowered voice. "You call me 'Amateur' just one more time Will? One more time… and you will find out what my 'Amateur 16 styles of King Fu' can do to you."

Will swallowed audibly, turned around and said, "This way… Kimberly."

…x x x x…

Kim followed Will the rest of the way to the Motor Pool, and there she saw what their transportation was going to be. It was a large 4-wheel Drive 4-door SUV, outfitted for off-road capability. The second bench seat behind the front bucket seats was partitioned off with heavy-duty wire mesh and bulletproof Plexi-glass.

She walked up just as Shego was ushered into the back seat, along with Will, who would be sitting with her as a precaution. Kim figured she would be sitting 'shot-gun' in the front, with Betty driving.

Just as Kim sat down in the passenger seat, she just had to ask another question. "Why are we transporting her in this?"

Dr. Director turned and looked at Kim. "It's the only vehicle we have that has had it's interior treated with a compound that resists Shego's Plasma Energy. The only other thing that has been treated with this compound, are the shackle's that are holding our friend here. We just discovered the material a few months ago, so now we're in the process of applying it to various other pieces of equipment."

The look on Shego's face confirmed to Kim that she already knew about this compound. Kim wasn't aware of it, but Shego had already singed part of her own hair when trying to blast out of the shackles not more than an hour ago.

Betty started the vehicle up, startling Kim as the Turbo-Charged Diesel engine rumbled to life. Her eyes then looked around the interior of the vehicle while Dr. Director let the motor warm up before putting it into gear. The dash and roof-mounted console looked like something out of a science fiction movie, as there were numerous miniature displays showing various readings, from both the vehicle itself, and the environment outside.

Kim whistled in awe. "I bet Wade would like to see this."

"Oh he already has Kim." Betty replied. "He helped design it."

Just as Dr. Director put the vehicle into to gear, Kim saw something approaching from the sky to her right. "Look out!" A small missile exploded against the wall of a building right next to the SUV, rocking it on its suspension.

"I believe that's our cue to get out of here!" Will said loudly, and Betty mashed the accelerator down, causing the tires to squeal as they rocketed out of the Motor Pool and onto the Highway towards Cañon City.

Kim looked back at Shego, who had a huge smile on her face. "Looks like someone finally decided to try and break me out of this Hell-hole. After all… I've rescued his butt more times than I can count, so he does owe me."

"I'm really starting to regret that Pardon we gave you and your Boss 3 months ago, Shego." Betty Director said through clenched teeth, as bullets and laser fire pinged and bounced off the bulletproof glass and armored exterior of the vehicle. "But I guess saving the world from aliens just wasn't enough, was it? You and Dr. Drakken just had to try one… last… caper."

…x x x x…

Approximately 1 hour previous to their departure…

Deep in a cave located somewhere underneath the Rocky Mountains, a blue-skinned scientist by the name of Dr. Drakken tweaked a couple of controls on a very large console. In front of him was a screen that was actually smaller than he wished, but it was all he could get with his limited finances.

On the screen he could see his captor once again using his strange power to try and break out of his prison. And this time the energy expenditure was much larger than the two previous attempts, so he had to quickly adjust for the increased power he was bleeding off from the attack.

Drakken had a large grin on his face, as he almost couldn't believe how well this was working out. His entire plan was simple, elegant… and quite literally his best idea to date.

After the last failed attempt at taking over the world, he had… quite by accident… discovered a way to absorb almost any kind of energy and store it in a large bank of capacitors and batteries. Currently he was using Kim Possible's buffonish (what IS this boy's name?) sidekick to store incredible amounts of energy.

He didn't completely understand where all this power was coming from, but he was quite pleased with the result. This boy was producing enough energy to run New York City for 6 months! But his data was showing that this blond teen was getting tired, as even though the last expenditure was the largest yet, his total output was declining.

"Don't stop now, Buffoon." He said into a microphone. "I have a new bank of batteries installed that need to be charged up."

While breathing hard from his latest attempt to break out, Ron raised a hand and gave the blue scientist a one-finger salute, making Drakken just laugh that much louder.

Dr. Drakken checked a couple of meters that displayed how much total energy he had stored up, and lifted a phone off of it's cradle. "Looks like it is time to employ the witless lackeys."

Using the small screen on the phone, he dialed five different numbers, and the ID's of each person came up on the screen as they came on line: Dementor, Killigan, Motor Ed, Jack Hench, and Gemini.

"Gentlemen…" Drakken started, "I have a proposition for all of you. I know all of you, like me, have… how shall I say… certain needs for energy to get things done. Well… I now have 500 thousand Volts of energy stored in numerous units, which are comprised of batteries and capacitors that I am willing to give to each of you. But of course, I am asking for all of you to give me something in return."

"Now why is it that th' something yer askin' fer in return is makin' me nervous?" Killigan asked with his thick accent.

"Oh I think this will be quite beneficial to us all, actually. You see… There's a vehicle that is travelling between Middleton and Cañon City, Colorado today, and I would like all of your help in keeping that vehicle and it's occupants from arriving at their destination."

"And just who might these people be that are travelling?" Gemini asked.

"None other than Kim Possible, and Shego." Drakken said without preamble.

"So you want us to rescue the green babe and take out Red, I'm guessin'?" Motor Ed asked.

"Ye…" Drakken stopped himself in the middles of saying 'Yes', as he just had another brain storm. "You know what? With Kim Possible out of the picture permanently, I really won't need Shego around to protect me anymore. So… I've just now decided… that Shego is expendable. I want Kim Possible dead, and if Shego is hurt or killed in the process… then so be it."

To be continued…

* * *

I posted this as a "New" chapter so that everyone will be notified of the addition/changes. Otherwise if I just performed a "Chapter Replacement", not everyone would know that it was posted.

The two chapters previous to this will eventually be deleted…


	2. Chapter 2

I'm actually kind of surprised at the support I've had to continue this story, even though I had to do a bit of a re-write. So anyway, I hope y'all like where this is going…

I would like to thank all who reviewed the Chapter 1 re-write: CajunBear73, TheRedKommie, FlyingSquirrel2010, Darev, Reader101w, and Thomas Linquist. You guys ROCK!

First let me apologize for something. My timing was a little off in my rewrite of Chapter 1. (I hate it when that happens) This story DOES occur after the Lowardian attack, so please disregard the 3-month comment by Betty concerning the Pardon given to Drakken and Shego. That occurred the same day that they were given the medal in the "Graduation" episode.

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so see previous chapter...

Chapter 2

Flashback to Seven Months previous…

"Kim!" Ron shouted as the lair started its Self-Destruct Sequence. "We gotta get out of here! Shego pressed the Self-Destruct on their way out!"

"I know Ron!" Kim stumbled as another explosion rocked the lair, cracking the walls around them. "But every exit has been sealed off, and I don't see any way out! There's a window about Fifty feet above us, but I lost my grapple gun, and we didn't bring the Jet-Packs!"

"Do you have a parachute or anything like that on you?" Ron asked, as the roof started to crumble and rain pieces of cement over them.

"I've got my mini-chute for emergencies, but what good is that going to…" Kim stopped what she was saying when Ron grabbed her by the waist of her pants near her lower back, and her collar at the base of her neck.

Twisting her head around Kim yelled at boyfriend. "Ron… What are you doing?"

"Hang on Kim…" He said with his 'serious face', and Kim knew that her boyfriend was either going to do something very stupid, or very brave. She just didn't realize that it would be both. "I'm going to get you out of here. I never figured out how to levitate like Sensei, but I can sure as heck throw like nobodies business."

Ron brought his head forward to where Kim had hers twisted around, and gave her a strong determined kiss. "I love you Kim… Now HANG ON!"

Ron spun around twice while holding onto his girlfriend, and on the second spin he literally tossed her up and through the window that was located fifty feet above them. Sure enough, his aim was spot-on, and after somewhat recovering from being thrown in this manner, Kim straightened herself out and literally sailed through the window like Superman.

As soon as her forward momentum started to slow down, which was about 200 feet from the building and about 300 feet in the air, Kim pulled the ripcord of her emergency chute. It definitely slowed her decent down, but not quite as much as a full-sized parachute would have. As a result she had to release the chute just before landing and bleed off her momentum by landing at an angle and then rolling about 15 feet.

After performing this 'little' maneuver, Kim knew she was going to be quite sore later. She then immediately jumped up and started to run back towards the lair to hopefully help out Ron. She had only run for a few yards when she saw the lair completely collapse in on it self.

"Oh Ron… no…" Was all Kim could say in shock, and she dropped to her knees and began to cry.

When GJ arrived, they found Kim mindlessly pulling at the debris with bloodied hands, trying to dig through the rubble to find her boyfriend. When they tried to take her to the Jump-Jet to leave, the red head immediately became combative.

"No! Let… me… go! I have to save Ron! He threw me clear of the building before… before it collapsed, so I have to FIND HIM! Don't you UNDERSTAND? He saved my life! Now I have to save HIS!"

It took about five GJ agents to finally restrain the teen hero, but not before she had bloodied a few noses and broke at least one jaw, the jaw of one William Du. They had even tried a Stun-Watch, but it had no effect. It took none other than Dr. Elizabeth Director to put her face right into Kim's, and slap her to calm the girl down.

…x x x x…

Approximately five days later, about one hundred yards from the collapsed lair, a stone mysteriously lifted as if on a hinge, and out crawled a young blond boy. He was dirty, scrapped, bloody, and appeared to be only about half alive. He stumbled back towards the lair only a few feet before he collapsed into some over-grown bushes. The GJ Agents had already packed up and left only one hour previously, so no one was there to see him. Except for two other individuals, who were waiting for GJ to finally leave the site.

Drakken and Shego took Ron and flew him back to a secondary lair about a hundred miles away, and tended to his wounds.

After being unconscious for nearly a week, Ron finally came to in a strange room.

…x x x x…

"So… the Buffoon is finally awake." Drakken's voice boomed over a speaker inside the room Ron had woke up in.

"D… Dr. Drakken?" Ron said as he sat up on the edge of the cot he had been sleeping on, and immediately put his head in his hands. "Whoa… I sat up too fast."

"Well at least you seem to have all your faculties, boy." Drakken said at a lower volume.

"My what?" Ron said, looking up at the speaker, and noticed a small camera mounted to the wall.

"You don't seem to have any brain trauma." The blue scientist said with an insolent tone.

"Let me out of here Drakken!" Ron said loudly, as he started to feel a little better. He then stood up and took a step closer to the camera. "You know people will be looking for me. Kim… will be looking for me."

"Oh, she already has." Another voice said, which Ron immediately recognized as Shego's. "And it appears that she has given up… After about 2 weeks of searching… but she has stopped. You're already forgotten about, Stoppable." The green villainess said and finished with a chuckle.

"I don't believe it." Ron said heatedly, while clenching his fists and glaring at the camera. "Kim would look for me until she found me. No matter **how** long it took."

"Ohh I'm feeling quite confident that they have given up on you." Dr. Drakken said. "I heard through the 'Villain Grapevine' that GJ has scaled back on searching for you. Apparently they have just listed you as… 'Missing in Action'. Even the scans from Kim Possible's Tech Guru have gone from an Active Mode to a Passive Mode."

_Villains have a Grapevine?_ Ron thought and then started to look around the room in an attempt to figure out how to escape. His eyes finally landed on a door, and out of curiosity he tried the knob. Of course it was locked.

"Go ahead… try to break out. I wish to see… your reaction." Ron could almost hear the blue scientist gloating.

Centering himself by clasping his hands in front of him and steepling his index fingers, Ron started to slow his breathing. After about 30 seconds of breathing exercises, he brought his hands out to each side of himself, and then dropped back into an attack stance. He then brought his back foot forward in a kick aimed right next to the knob of the door.

Ron saw a bright white flash where his foot connected, and the kick literally shook the entire room, but the door held solid. He furrowed his brow a bit, and then lashed out with another kick to the same spot, but all he was rewarded with was the same result. A bright white flash, and the entire room shuddering.

"Ha-Ha Buffoon!" Drakken laughed over the speaker. "Try something else. Anything…"

The only other attack that Ron thought would be effective was something that Sensei had just barely started to teach him. It was a variant of the Lotus Attack that the elderly teacher had used against the Yono, but not near as powerful. But it should blow the door completely off of its hinges.

Ron walked over to the opposite side of the room from the door, and again brought his hands in front of him. But this time after 30 seconds of breathing, he raised a foot, circled his hands around, and brought them to his chest. He then brought his foot down, all the while thrusting his hands forward in what looked like a palm strike, but instead a blue energy was pulled from the center of his chest by his hands. This blue power shot out from Ron's palms in what appeared to be a ball of blue energy, and struck the door square in the center, creating a splash of color that seemed to be mixed with the same white flash he had seen when kicking the door. Again the room shook, albeit a bit more violent this time, but the door still held. This time Ron felt drained, and he dropped to his knees, breathing hard.

"Ha! It worked Shego! It worked! Did you SEE that? I KNEW I could figure out that Lowardian technology!" His voice paused, and then he said, not quite as loud, "What Shego? What are you pointing at? Yes, that's the control panel… and this is the button to talk… to… Stoppa… oops." Ron heard a click as the blue scientist released the button to cut off communication to the room.

From that day on, Ron kept trying to break out of his prison once every 2 to 3 days, each time trying to increase his power. He WOULD break out, no matter what. Kim was counting on him.

…x x x x…

7 Months later, Present Time…

Quickly the SUV accelerated, putting s little distance between them and their attackers, and Wade's face suddenly appeared on a small screen mounted in the center of the dash.

"Is everyone OK?" Were the first words out of the boy's mouth, and after a quick round of answers in the affirmative, Wade immediately went into his own version of 'Mission Mode'. "Good. You remember what I told you about the offensive capabilities of the vehicle Dr. Director?"

"Yes I do Wade." Was the terse response from the one-eyed woman as she continued to dodge bullets and laser fire. "I'm just a little busy right now trying not to become _Swiss Cheese_!"

"Kim… You're going to have to do this then." The young boy said looking over at the young red head. "See the toggle switch with a red cover to the right of the main screen?"

Immediately Kim saw what he was talking about. "Got it Wade…"

"Flip the cover of the switch up, and then flip the switch itself up as well. Then let the cover snap back over the switch." Kim followed Wade's instructions perfectly, and then everyone in the SUV heard a rumbling on top of the roof. "What you just heard was a combination of Hepheastus Technology and Centurion Technology. You now have a double barrel .50 caliber machine gun for defense. Kim… Drop the door to the Glove Compartment, and you will have a small screen appear with a joystick. With that you can control the weapon, and fire it with the pistol grip on the control stick."

Immediately Wade could see a look of concern cover Kim's features. "I'm sorry Kim, but you've now become the vehicles self defense. I know you don't like to kill, but you may have to, to survive this. Are you up to the task?" Breathing out hard while taking hold of the control stick, she nodded with a grim look on her face.

"What about me?" Shego said from the back. "I can fight too."

"Like we can trust you?" Kim shot back, and then saw a flyer get too close, so she aimed and squeezed the trigger. .50 caliber bullets lashed out and cut the small flying vehicle in half, spilling out some henchmen of Gemini's.

"Nice shot Kim" Dr. Director shouted. "Now keep those guys off our tail, and I'll try to drive us out of here!"

The vehicle shot forward, leaving the ground vehicles in the dust that had been firing lasers, and the flyers were kept at bay by Kim's firing skill of the roof mounted gun.

Wades voice suddenly came from the speakers. "Hey guys… I just picked up some communication between your attackers. I think you should hear this."

There was some static over the speakers, and then Motor Ed's voice could be heard. _"Careful Dudes! Green Babe is in there!"_

The voice of Gemini responded. _"You heard Drakken you long-haired hippie! Dr. Drakken said he doesn't care about her. So I'm going to keep firing full salvos on that vehicle until it crashes and/or explodes!"_

_"Oh that's just whack, Dude. Seriously." _

After the short conversation was over, Wade came back on the speakers. "Looks like Drakken is playing for keeps this time, and he's got some serious fire power. It looks like he's employed Dementor, Killigan, Jack Hench, and you heard Motor Ed and Gemini, to take you guys out.

"And it appears that Shego here has become expendable." Will du said behind them.

Kim looked back at their prisoner, and saw that Shego had a shocked look on her face. "I… I can't believe he would…" The green villainess started to say, and then her shocked look turned to one of anger. "Does this thing have a retractable roof?"

"What?" Dr. Director said, shooting a glance back at Shego. "Why would you…"

"If Drakken doesn't care whether I'm dead or not, I want to **fight**." The green woman said with a sneer. "Now open a window back here, and I can blast each one of those freaks!"

"Someone is coming up fast behind us Dr. Director!" Will shouted, while looking behind the vehicle through the back window.

Shego swung around and saw the vehicle quickly catch up to them. It was a large red vehicle with a huge engine in front, and what appeared to be jet engines on the side with flames painted on them.

"It's Motor Ed, and it looks like he's in that Kepler Car he built!" Shego said while trying to pull the shackles off her hands, and not succeeding.

"But… we returned that back to the Science Center…" Kim started to say.

"Well he must have stole it back!" Shego replied heatedly. "Now let me get a shot at him! It looks like he's aiming some kind of weapon at us!"

Kim's response was to whip the large roof mounted gun around and fire at the vehicle, but it appeared that the car was made with some kind of bullet proof material, as the bullets just bounced off.

"My gun is ineffective Betty!" Kim almost yelled, and a growl emanated from Dr. Director's throat.

"Fine… Make the shot count, Shego. But I'm not taking your cuffs off… yet." Betty then lowered the window the green woman was sitting next to.

Shego leaned out the window with her wrists still shackled, and let loose a double handed blast of her plasma, hitting the front of Motor Ed's car. The front main engine appeared to be severely damaged as smoke and steam immediately began to billow up from the vehicle. She let loose another blast, hitting the left front tire, blowing the wheel into pieces.

With the thrust of the Kepler Rocket engines still pushing the vehicle forward, the left front dug into the road, and then flipped end over end at least four times before landing on it's top and exploding into a huge fireball. Shego continued to lean out the window, staring at the destruction with a sneer on her face while they sped away, her long black hair whipping around her face.

"We've got more incoming!" Kim shouted, making Shego finally duck back in so the window could be raised back up. Just before the window completely shut, a laser blast made it through the small gap, and began to ricochet around the back of the vehicle. Kim and Dr. Director were both protected by the barrier between them and the back, but both Will and Shego were fair game for the blast of energy as it bounced off the treated interior.

Finally the blast stopped, and Kim uncoiled herself from staying back away from the barrier. She immediately said, "Are you guys OK back there?" When her eyes landed on Will, her heart sank.

Will Du was leaning back against the seat, his eyes wide with a look of shock, and he had a large blackened spot in the center of his chest. She could see his GJ uniform starting to soak up blood around the burned area of his body.

Kim was almost frantic. "Will's been hit! Let me back there, Betty! I've got to try and help him!"

Dr. Director was able to see Will through the rear-view mirror, and she knew he was a goner from the injuries he suffered. "Kim… I don't think…"

"Damnit Betty… I've got to try! Now **lower** this window!" With a grim look on her face, Betty Director pressed the button that lowered the barrier. She knew that since Shego had just blasted one of their pursuers, she wouldn't try anything at this point. Shego was now on the run from their attackers as well.

As soon as the window was low enough, Kim crawled into the back seat next to Will. She wanted to put pressure on where the laser blast had hit to try and stop the bleeding, but she didn't have anything to use. She wanted to try using her bare hand, but knew that wouldn't help. All she could do was sit there and watch William Du die. Tears started to fall down her face, as this was someone else that she couldn't save.

Will let out a small cough, and looked at Kim. "Don't… cry for me… Kimberly. (cough) I… prefer to… go out like this… fighting."

"No Will…" Kim said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Y… you're not going to die. You're… going to be all right. We… We'll get you to a hospital, and ever… everything will be OK. You'll see…" She placed a hand on one side of his face, and tried to give him a smile.

"K… Kimberly Possible…" Will said, struggling to speak, and Kim placed her ear closer to him so she could hear. "I… I was wrong… You are not… an amateurrrr." Will's head then fell to one side as his life passed from his body.

All Kim could do was drop her head and mourn the death of Will Du. Yeah, they had had their differences, but she had never once in her life wished anything like this on GJ's Number One Agent.

Next to Kim sat Shego, who watched this entire scene play out right beside her. She couldn't help but be touched, but yet she couldn't understand why. She had no feelings for Will Du, and definitely didn't feel anything for Kim Possible… but seeing Kim's reaction towards someone that she knew the young hero never got along well with… well, it touched her. And in a way that she did not want to acknowledge… at least not yet.

To be continued…

* * *

Well folks, hope y'all are enjoying this story now that it's being continued.

Now what do you think it is that Shego doesn't want to admit to?


	3. Chapter 3

You may have noticed that I deleted the unnecessary chapters. I hope y'all enjoy the direction this story is now going.

Oh, one other thing… If y'all haven't realized it by now, this is sort of an AU as compared to my other stories. Anything in which I kill off characters, I guess I consider an AU.

I would now like to shout out a big Thank-you to all that reviewed the previous chapter: CajunBear73, Gomro Morskopp, Darev, Mr. Wizard, Reader101w, Thomas Linquist, and Avenging Raven. As always, y'all ROCK!

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so just see the previous ones…

Chapter 3

For the next 5 minutes, the interior of the vehicle was eerily silent, save for the occasional ping of laser fire, gunfire, and the occasional sniff from Kim.

Finally the red head took in a deep breath, and crawled back into the front seat. She wordlessly took hold of the weapon's control, and started to fire at the occasional hover vehicle of Dementor's when they got too close.

As she continued to drive, Dr. Director occasionally glanced over at Kim, noticing that the red head's demeanor had now changed to one of grim determination. Finally she decided to say something.

"You going to be OK Kim?" All she received was a curt nod and the occasional 'Damnit' when she missed her target.

"I… know it's hard Kim. The first time I saw someone die, it hit me hard too." Betty felt nothing but compassion for the young girl.

"Will wasn't my first." Kim responded in almost a whisper, reminding the older woman about Ron.

"If it helps at all Kim…" Betty started to say, but was immediately interrupted.

"No… don't even say it." Kim was incensed. "In fact, there's **nothing** you can say to make me feel any better! Ron is missing, and most likely _dead_ by now. Now I just witnessed Will Du being shot to death by some crazed villains chasing us! So don't _patronize_ me Betty. Don't feel sorry for me. I'm here to do a job, and that job is to get Shego here to prison for her crimes."

The young teens outburst stopped Betty in her tracks (figuratively, mind you), and made Shego's jaw drop in shock. Dr. Director had never heard such raw emotion from Kim before, and Shego had never seen such determination from her nemesis.

"Now if you don't mind…" Kim finally continued, "Let's get the job done."

…x x x x…

Even though the room Ron was being held in would soak up the energy from any attempt to escape, he could still feel outside influences with his power. And right now he could feel that Kim was going through a very emotional point in her life.

He had felt this a while back when Kim was frantically trying to find him, and then finally when GJ had Ron declared officially 'Missing'. This time it was different though. He could tell it didn't directly concern him, as that was when he felt this the strongest, but he knew that his girlfriend was at a breaking point, of sorts. He just had no idea what had occurred to get her to that point.

It was just a few weeks ago that he had finally resigned himself to the fact that every attempt to escape only gave Drakken more power and energy, so now all he did was sit in his room, eat, watch TV, and sleep.

The TV was an old black and white model, which was hardwired to a small panel on the wall. He wasn't really paying any attention to what was on, as he couldn't control the channels, but now something caught his eye. It was an old movie about a guy in jail who was about to try and break out.

When his Jailer came with his daily meal, the prisoner grabbed the guard's wrist, slammed him against the bars and was then able to get the keys to escape.

_Could it be that easy?_ Immediately Ron formulated a plan in his mind. Everyday one of Drakken's Goons would slide a tray of food to him (sadly there was never a Naco) like clockwork.

From the clock high on the wall, Ron saw that said meal should arrive in five minutes. _Isn't it funny that in your darkest hour you finally see a light?_ The blond boy chuckled to himself, and mentally got ready for the task ahead.

Drakken was no fool though. (Yeah, it surprised Ron as well) Each time his meal was to arrive, he was ordered to stand against one of the other walls. This time Ron assumed a spot as close to the wall as he could in which a small slot would open near the floor where the tray of food was pushed through.

While the seconds ticked down, sweat rolled down Ron's brow. He was hoping Drakken wasn't watching this time, or that his plan was figured out. Then finally he saw the small slot open, and as soon as the leading edge of the tray appeared, he lunged forward, grabbed the tray, and at the same time reached through the 4-inch high opening with his other arm.

Sure enough, he was able to grab onto an arm, and he heard an almost feminine shriek. It was actually Drakken who had been bringing him his meals!

Still holding strong onto the relatively small wrist, Ron yanked the blue man's arm back through the small opening all the way to his elbow, and sat down while still holding onto Drakken's arm.

"Let go of me Buffoon!" Drakken bellowed, bringing a small, yet satisfied smile to the blond boy's face.

Slowly Ron changed his grip a little, and took hold of one of the blue man's gloved fingers. "OK Drakken… First off, say my name… correctly… or I break one of your fingers!"

"BUFFOON!" Snap. "Aaauuugghhh!"

"Wrong Drakken. You've got nine other tries. Now… what's my name?" At this point he could hear the man actually starting to cry. Whether it was from fear or the pain of his broken finger, Ron didn't care. At this point, his captivity had taken away quite a bit of his compassion.

"Nnnrrgghh… It… it's Ron Stop… Stompa… no! Stoppable! That's it! Ron Stoppable!" If Ron wasn't careful, he could let this newfound power over his jailer go to his head.

"So this next part should be easy Drakken." Ron took hold of the next finger and put pressure on it. "Let… me… out."

"But… but I can't reach the controls. You… you'll have to let me go so I can reach it!" Ron didn't believe him, so he slowly started to bend the next finger back.

He could tell that it was hurting Drakken from the shaking of his arm and hand, but right before the bone broke, Ron heard a click and looked up to see the door was now wide open.

"So you **did** have a remote on you. I figured you would." He then grabbed Drakken's little finger. "Now slide that remote next to me, or you lose **this** little piggy next!" The remote came through the slot in no ore than 2 seconds.

Snatching up the remote as he stood, Ron confidently strode to, and out of, the room that had been his prison for the last 6 or 7 months.

…x x x x…

The next thing everyone in the vehicle heard was a crackle from the speakers, and then Wade's voice. He was fading in and out, and not every word could be heard. But everyone knew exactly what he had said.

"Kim! I think … jamming … signal at your end … someone … blow up … road … of you!" His transmission ended with the hiss of static, and then there was no more.

Being that they were on a long particular stretch of this mountainous road that passed through numerous valleys, one could see how easy it would be for a couple of explosions to knock enough rocks and debris down to block the highway.

Just as this thought passed through both Kim and Dr. Director's minds, no more than a hundred yards ahead of them were two large explosions, followed by a huge cloud of dust and rocks. Betty slammed on the brakes, and she was able to stop about 50 yards from a pile of large boulders that blocked the roadway. They were stopped dead in their tracks, and blocked in.

"What do we do now Betty? What's going to happen?" Kim was wildly swinging the roof-mounted machine gun around, watching her screen for any incoming attackers.

"Well… they could either stop their attack, as we've obviously been stopped, or we'll all be dead in a few seconds." Ten seconds passed, and all three women just looked at each other. Finally a cloud of dust kicked up all around them and three black helicopters landed, one on each side, and one behind them, effectively penning them in with the rockslide on the fourth side.

"Hughes MD500 Defender Series." Shego breathed out, as if in awe of the machines.

"Model 369D, I think." Betty said as she too was looking at the machines as they powered down.

An almost disgusted noise came from Kim's throat. "I'm in a car full of Pilot-nuts."

A voice boomed from a bullhorn with a distinct Scottish brogue. "Git out of th' truck, slowly."

"You know…" Kim said while taking aim at each of the helicopters with the machine gun. "I could just blow up one of these things."

"No!" Chorused Dr. Director and Shego, making Kim quickly remove her hand from the control stick.

"Not only would that destroy a beautiful piece of machinery, but it would get us nowhere." Kim just shook her head at Betty.

"Plus, that might just seal our fate. Let's see what Killigan wants, **then** we can start blowing things up. But first, give me your hands Shego." Quickly Dr. Director unlocked the cuffs that held the green woman's wrists together, and Kim was about to say something about releasing their prisoner, but a stern look from Betty kept her quiet. Then she told them about her plan to escape.

…x x x x…

Slowly Kim and Dr. Director opened their respective doors, and got out of the vehicle. Betty then opened the door for Shego, since it could only be opened from the outside.

The three women made an impressive sight, to say the least. Shego's hands blazed with green energy. Kim stood with an aggressive stance, her gloved hands balled into fists, and Dr. Director stood in her GJ uniform with arms crossed, looking like a War Commander.

"What do you want, Killigan?" Betty shouted over the dying whine of the helicopter's engines.

"Yew know who we want." The Scotsman said without the bullhorn.

Shego shut off her plasma and took a step forward. The rattle of numerous guns being trained on her by Killigan's five henchmen stopped her dead in her tracks. "Not yew Shego… The redheaded lass beside yew."

"Why me?" The aforementioned redhead growled out.

"Let's just say that certain… energy needs will be met if I bring ya in lassie. As fer whather ye' come with me dead or alive… my benefactor didn't specify."

"We know you're getting paid by Drakken, so cut the crap. Now what I would like to know, is why he doesn't care what happens to me." Immediately a surprised look crossed the Scots face at what Shego just said. "Yeah, I know what Drakken ordered. You guys really should have used secure transmissions."

Killigan's lip curled into a snarl. He had heard the short conversation between Motor Ed and Gemini when they all tried attacking at once. He knew that was going to end badly, but he just didn't know for who.

This time, Killigan had taken control of the situation and ordered Jack Hench and his team to keep the airwaves scrambled, and Dementor and his Henchmen were to stay back on the perimeter to make sure no one tried to rescue any of these three women.

He figured that he and his five Henchmen would be enough against these three. The two from each of the other helicopters were standing with him and the fifth henchman that had ridden beside him. After all, Killigan figured he had the superior firepower as well to hold them at bay. Boy was he ever wrong.

The roof mounted .50 caliber machine gun suddenly swung around and fired into the helicopter behind Killigan and his men, causing it to blow up and force everyone to drop for cover. It then swung to the left and fired at the one behind their truck, effectively shearing off the tail rotor.

Green blasts of energy then flew over Killigan and his men's heads, effectively keeping them down while all three women scrambled around the opposite side of the truck they arrived in, shielding them from any weapons fire. Plus, now they were on the side of the truck that the third helicopter was located.

It was a great plan, but just as Dr. Director, who was the last of the three to duck behind the truck rounded the rear bumper, one of Killigan's Henchmen got off 3 lucky shots. She was hit on the right side in the shoulder, and twice in the back.

Dr. Director spun around and into Kim just as she and Shego ducked behind the truck. "Betty!" Blood was seeping out of one corner of her mouth, and Kim could see that the entire right side of her suit was soaked in blood.

The injured woman gave a raspy cough. "Kim… finish… the mission. I'll cover… you."

"No Betty! I won't leave you here!" Kim yelled with tears falling from her eyes, which left trails down her dust covered cheeks. "I **can't** leave you here!"

Betty weakly tried to open the door as she leaned against Kim. "P…. Please, Kimberly. Y… you've saved the… world many t… times. Now let… let me save… you. (cough)"

"Better make a decision Princess! I can't keep these guys off our backs much longer!" Shego then let loose another volley of plasma shots after Killigan's men fired on them once again.

For two long seconds, Kim and Betty looked into each other's face, and then finally they both nodded to each other in grim determination. With help, Betty crawled into the truck on the passenger side, and immediately began using the machine gun to lay down suppressive fire. This allowed the other two to get to the helicopter, fire it up and start to take off.

Almost immediately bullets began to ricochet off the side of their helicopter, making both Shego and Kim duck in their seats. Being the pilot, Shego immediately brought the air vehicle straight up in an effort to get out of range of their weapons as quickly as possible.

While ascending, Kim looked down out the side window, and saw the large machine gun continue to fire at Killigan and his men. Suddenly and without warning the truck exploded into a huge fireball. The shock wave from the explosion rocked the small aircraft, making Shego fight the controls for a little bit, and she quickly recovered. Immediately she then flew the helicopter over the debris in the road and away from the area, hopefully away from where Hench and his men were.

"What was that?" The green woman shouted over the whine of the engine. She looked over at Kim, and saw that her passenger now had on a headset.

Quickly she put one on as well and adjusted the mic to her mouth before repeating her question. "What happened?"

"The truck must have had a self-destruct." Came the quiet voice of Kim. "She… she gave her life… to save us. To save… me."

Not knowing how to respond, Shego continued to fly, following the road beneath them and staying relatively low. They didn't get very far, and a red light started to blink on the control console.

"What now?" The read head asked, feeling like the entire world had suddenly conspired against her.

"They must have hit a fuel tank or something! Hang on Princess… we're going down." The landing wasn't as rough as Shego thought it would be, since there was just fuel enough to get them back on terra firma. She was also able to land in the middle of the road, so there was enough clearance on both sides for the rotors. The important thing was, they were out of danger… For now.

Both exited the now useless craft, and started walking on the black top in the same direction they had been travelling before. Neither of the two women said anything to each other. Kim continued to hold her head low as she thought about the two people she had seen die.

_I'd be kind of bummed about that too, I guess_. Shego thought to herself, and noticed that Kim had fallen behind her a little bit, but she kept on walking, thinking that Princess probably just didn't want to talk to her.

_Guess I didn't want to talk to you either._ The green woman thought haughtily.

Without warning, Shego felt Kim grab one of her wrists and slap on a metal cuff. She tried to spin around, and sure enough her confusion did nothing but help Kim grab her other wrist and clamp them together behind the green woman's back.

"What's the matter Kimmie?" Shego snarled. "Even after all we've been through, you still don't trust me?"

"I… I'm sorry Shego, I don't." Was the simple answer, and the two then continued to walk down the road.

Unknown to Kim, her actions did nothing but raise Shego's respect for Kim even higher. _If I were in your shoes Pumpkin, I would have done the same thing._

To be continued…

Hope I didn't make any mistakes with the type of Helicopters.


	4. Chapter 4

Well everyone, I've finally written the next chapter for this story. Customarily I like to repeat the final scene of the previous chapter as a reminder. But in this case since it has been so long since the story has been updated, I'll let you, the reader, decide if you wish to re-read the other chapters as a refresher.

Let me Thank all those who reviewed the previous chapter: CajunBear73, TheRedKommie, FlyingSquirrel2010, Darev, Reader101w, Thomas Linquist, Avenging Raven, and Mr. Wizard. As always, y'all Rock!

Dislcaimer: Any Kim Possible characters portrayed in this story are not connected to me in any fashion, legal or otherwise. Also: Beware character deaths **will** continue.

Chapter 4

Jack Hench and his team of six arrived at the scene first. The Henchman Mogul surveyed the damage and shook his head at both the loss of life and destruction of very expensive equipment.

There was nothing left of the vehicle that Dr. Director, Possible, and Shego had been in earlier and the remaining helicopters were damaged well beyond repair. Numerous bodies were strewn about, including one that wore a kilt.

Taking a deep breath Jack motioned to the three men he had with him to check the bodies to see if anyone was still alive, and all reports back were in the negative. Just as his men approached him to regroup, he heard a muffled shot and the furthest from him fell to the ground. Immediately the other two flanked their boss and scanned the area to see where the shooter was, and **who** it was.

Another shot was heard and a yelp from the man to his left dropped his weapon and grabbed a shoulder in pain. This time Jack saw where the shot had come from, which was behind a boulder a few yards from the destroyed SUV. He caught a glimpse of a dark blue uniform and decided that it must be Betty Director.

Hench called out. "So, Dr. Director. You didn't expire in the explosion. I'm happy to see that." He quietly motioned to his remaining help to circle around to the left side of the boulder while he went to the right and pulled a small caliber pistol from the inside of his jacket. Of course there was no response to his statement, and Jack didn't expect one.

Noticing that his partner was in position to ambush their shooter, Jack gave a silent command to jump behind the boulder and take the woman out. He heard struggling for a few seconds, and then nothing.

Swallowing hard, Jack increased his grip on the .38 Auto and crept closer to the boulder. He reached the point where all he had to do was go around the corner to see what happened. He closed his eyes for a second to muster up the courage, and then whipped around aiming his pistol at the first person he saw.

There was Betty Director, leaning against the boulder, breathing hard and barely standing. The man he had sent in a few seconds ago lay at her feet, with a knife protruding from his chest.

"Fighting 'til the last I see." Slowly Jack reached for the rifle Betty was holding weakly at her side. Seeing that she had taken out the other person with a knife, Jack assumed the weapon was out of ammunition.

"I… always… will." Rasped from Betty's throat, and before Jack Hench could blink, the muzzle of the rifle came up and he tried to side step out of the way, but he was too slow. The bullet slammed into his shoulder, spinning him around causing Jack to drop his gun.

Betty then swung the gun lazily at her attacker's head, who easily blocked the strike. After that, Dr. Elizabeth Director had no more fight left and she fell to the ground at Jack's feet.

While holding a hand over his bleeding shoulder, Jack Hench stumbled to where he had earlier dropped his pistol. He picked up the weapon, turned around and pointed the muzzle at Betty, but there was no need for him to shoot. Betty Director had already breathed her last breath and succumbed to her injuries.

…x x x x…

Kim and Shego had been walking for approximately thirty minutes without saying a word to each other when both heard the distant sound of an engine. Both looked up at the same time and saw an old jeep approaching about a hundred yards away. Quickly Kim undid the cuffs, which caused the green woman to give the red head a questioning glance.

The vehicle stopped beside them and Kim saw that there was only the driver in the vehicle, and that the jeep was without it's canvas top or doors. The driver was a man who looked to be in his late 60's, maybe early 70's.

"Ya need some help ladies?"

"We sure do." Kim replied. "There was a rock slide about 5 miles back that's blocking the road in both directions. We were lucky enough to not get hurt, but I'm sure the Highway Patrol should be notified."

"Well my name is Carl, and I could have called 'em on my CB radio here, but th' fool thing stopped working about a week ago. I can give both of ya a ride back ta' Cañon City. It's about fifteen miles."

"That would be perfect Carl. We appreciate it. My name is Kim, and this is Sh… Sharon." By now Shego had figured out why Kim had taken the cuffs off, so she played along.

"My feet were starting to hurt from walking, so it's a good thing you came along." The green woman then grabbed onto the roll bar and whipped herself into the back seat while Kim crawled into the front passenger seat.

The drive back to Cañon City took about 20 minutes, and it was in complete silence. Kim was mildly surprised that Carl had taken them in so easily without any questions, especially concerning Shego's green skin.

Just as they reached the city limits and after crossing a set of railroad tracks, a black helicopter buzzed the vehicle causing it's occupants to all duck reflexively. "What in tarnation?" The next thing to occur was a man of relatively small stature, sporting a black helmet and flanked by two other men, landed in front of the vehicle wearing small rocket packs.

Carl slammed on the brakes skidding to a stop mere inches from the helmeted man, who looked completely surprised at the near miss.

"Please exzit the vehicle." Came a voice that came from a person no one in the jeep could actually see, as Dementor was still standing just a few inches from the front bumper. "Slowly."

Carl dutifully stepped out of the jeep, but both Kim and Shego stayed in their seats. Carl looked at his two passengers with a worry on his face, and Kim mouthed the word "Go" to him. Not wanting to be caught in any trouble, Carl began to walk at a brisk pace away from his jeep, silently hoping his beloved vehicle wouldn't be damaged.

Kim and Shego then heard a clanking sound and felt the jeep rock slightly. Then they saw Dementor's helmeted head appear just above the hood. "I zaid, exzit the vehicle."

Looking around, both Kim and Shego took in their situation. In front of the jeep were two of Dementor's goons, and one was behind them, as well as one on each side. Each had what looked like laser rifles, which were trained in their general direction. Two helicopters were hovering above them, of which the women guessed were Gemini and his men.

Shego looked at Kim, tweaked her mouth as if she had tobacco under a lip, lowered her voice and said in a western accent "Ya ready Roy?"

Kim looked at the green woman while quickly retracting the hook and responded in a rough sounding voice, "I was born ready."

With that said, Shego immediately blasted the two goons in front of the vehicle while Kim whipped out her grappling gun and smacked Dementor between the eyes on his helmet with a 'clang', making him fall off the bumper out cold.

Shego then leaped out of the back seat with a backward flip and took out the goon behind them with a double kick to his chest. By the time she landed after the strike, Kim had already hooked one goon on one side of the vehicle with her grappling hook and slammed him into the side of the jeep while she leaped out the other side performing a front kick to the jaw of the other.

The two women looked at each other appearing to want to give a high five, but were quickly denied by bullets slamming into the ground from the helicopters above. Both ran for cover away from the jeep towards some nearby rail cars, bullets hitting the ground at their heels. Both dove under an empty boxcar and winced as a line of bullets hit the dirt just a few feet in front of them.

Kim chanced a look out from underneath their temporary protection. "Looks like they're circling around, but both are on the same side. What idiots. Follow me!"

With that Kim took off running on the opposite side of the car and Shego was right behind her. "Where do we go…"

Shego stopped what she was saying when she saw Kim jump on an old Harley Davidson that had been idling in a driveway. The owner came out from his garage carrying a tool box and yelled "Hey! Get off that!"

"Sorry Sir… I'll be careful with it, I promise! Get on Shego!" With the rear tire squealing, the two women took off like a shot with two black helicopters right behind them.

"Do you know where you're going?" Shego yelled against the wind and sound of the bike.

"I saw a map of where the facility is. It's just a few miles to the East of town. It should only take about ten minutes… if those choppers let us."

Shego was quiet for a moment before yelling back in the red heads ear. "So after all this, you're still going to put me in jail?"

"I'll tell the Warden how much you've helped me, and recommend that your Sentence be shortened. You still need to be punished for what you did." Kim never once looked back at her passenger as she spoke.

The green woman was stunned to say the least, but she still had to ask one more question. "After what happened, I thought you would want me put away for life."

Now it was Kim's turn to be quiet for a moment before responding. "I did… and I still do. But I believe in the Justice System, even as whacked as it is sometimes."

By now both could see the Correctional Facility ahead about a quarter mile away, and Shego wanted to tell Kim something important. Just as she placed her lips close to Kim's ear to tell her, an explosion blew a large hole in the road about 50 feet in front of them causing Kim to slide the bike to a screeching stop.

One of the two helicopters that had been chasing them landed on the opposite side of the hole that was blasted in the road, blocking them in. A metal railing on both sides of the road kept Kim from going 'cross-country'. The other helicopter hovered above, and both women could see that someone was sitting in an open door of the flying machine pointing a rather large automatic weapon at them. It continued to circle while Gemini stepped out of the other helicopter that had landed.

Gemini walked towards the two women with his robotic hand pointed at them, no doubt ready to shoot off his miniature explosive rockets. He was flanked by two of his henchmen, one with an Alpha on his chest, the other labeled with Beta.

"So… you've managed to take out everyone else except for me. Looks like **I** get the prize." An evil smile crossed his features as he walked closer to the two women, who slowly dismounted the motorcycle.

Kim kept her eyes directly on Gemini as he was the one she was most worried about. His robotic enhancement was quite a formidable weapon, and she wanted to be ready for whatever he did next.

"I have defeated the great Kim Possible. Sure, you have taken out all the others, but that just leaves me to do the final deed. You will no longer be a thorn in any villain's side Miss Possible." The one-eyed man took careful aim at Kim with his metal hand and…

"Kim! It's a trick!" Shego yelled and immediately stepped in front of the red head. Two things happened at once: One of Gemini's goons that was still in the helicopter on the ground fired a silenced rifle, and Shego shot a blast of plasma into Gemini's chest. The high-powered bullet that was meant for Kim struck Shego just to the left of her sternum, and both her and Gemini fell to the ground simultaneously.

"Shego! No!" Kim immediately dropped to the green woman's side, not paying any attention to the numerous weapons that were now pointing directly at her. "Don't you DARE die on me! That's the **last** thing I wanted!"

The green woman's eyes fluttered open and Shego gave a small cough, which caused some blood to run out one corner of her mouth. "Prin…cess…" Kim dropped an ear to black lips.

"Y…your boy… friend… Stop… Stoppable… he isn't…" Shego's voice hitched as the woman took one last breath, and as she breathed out Shego finished with one last drawn-out word, "…deaaahd…"

To be concluded…

* * *

Once again many have bit the dust, so to speak, but then again, I think I warned ya. (At least I hope I did)

Kudos to whomever recognizes the lines between Shego and Kim in the jeep before they attack Dementor and his men.


	5. Chapter 5

Whew… I'm finally getting things done! Again, sorry for a bit of a wait on this story.

Sorry for all the confusion with Reviews and chapters. I guess that's what happens when I do a re-write. Everything should be straightened out now. In fact, if y'all don't mind, there are enough previous Chapter Reviews that don't match up that I'm going to just respond to Reviews for this chapter. (whitem grins, hoping everybody understands)

I would like to say Thank-you to those who reviewed previous to this chapter: CajunBear73, Gomro Morskopp, Darev, Mr. Wizard, Reader101w, Thomas Linquist, Avenging Raven, Katsumara, zzzoo99, Sentinel103, and Stormchaser90… I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: … umm… If ya really need this, just see the previous chapter. K', Thanks, bye!

Chapter 5

After Ron released the small hand of Drakken and the blue man pulled his mangled digits back through the slot, Ron pushed the door open a little harder than he orignally intended.

'clang' "Ow!" The door had struck the blue man's head just as he was standing up. Now Drakken was leaning against the wall with his undamaged hand slapped against a growing lump, and his other hand was held against his chest with one finger bent at an odd angle. Immediately Ron was in his face.

"I should kill you for what you've done to me Drakken." The blond boy snarled into his face. "You're lucky I don't act on first impulses."

"So… you're not going to do anything else to me?" Dr. Drakken had a look of hope in his eyes, guessing that the teen's sensibilities might kick in and preclude him from any more pain.

Ron grabbed the blue man by the lapels of his lab coat and pulled him back around to the other side of the door. "How about I give you a taste of your own medicine." He then released one lapel and started searching the man's pockets until he found the small remote to lock and unlock the door. He then tossed Drakken into the small room and closed the door behind him.

"Stoppable… No! I have a slight case of Claustrophobia! Please… Don't leave me in here!" All the complaint did was bring a satisfied smirk to the boy's face before dropping the remote on the floor just in front of the slot at the bottom. Drakken was lying on the floor looking through said slot and immediately started to reach for the device. Before his hand could reach it, Ron's foot came down on the remote smashing it to bits. The cry from Dr. Drakken echoed throughout the corridor.

Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw a small blinking red light beside the door where Drakken had been previously leaning against the wall. He looked closer at the indicator and saw that it was labeled 'Silent Alarm'.

"Damn." The teen said under his breath, and turned to run down the hall and immediately heard numerous boots slapping the hard cement floor. Immediately he turned in the other direction and ran, not knowing exactly where he was headed.

…x x x x…

After sprinting for a few minutes down the empty corridor Ron finally came to the end where there was one door, which simply read CHARGING ROOM. He tested the latch, and sure enough it wasn't locked. _Drakken sure is trusting. _

Ron shut the door just as he heard the boots of his pursuers. Looking around he couldn't find anything to prop against the door, but then remembered that the door swung out into the hall, so that wouldn't work anyway. He checked the latch, and realized it didn't even _have_ a locking mechanism.

An idea then came to Ron Stoppable's noggin'. "I wonder…"

Even though he was tired from running, and still feeling a bit drained from trying to escape that small room, Ron felt he had enough left in reserve to try out his idea. He took hold of the latch just as it started to turn, and slowed his breathing.

Concentrating on the palm of his hand, the young Monkey Master was able to create enough heat to melt the latch and essentially lock the door shut. He gave another satisfied grin when he heard a yelp on the other side, most likely from the poor Henchman who had been holding on to said door handle.

Ron then turned around and took in the area he had just entered. Seeing a light switch next to the door, he flipped it on and Ron's jaw almost hit the floor when the room's contents were revealed.

Rows and rows of what essentially looked like three large batteries on pedestals were laid out before him. Each group of three was labeled with the words "Battery Bank", which were then followed by a number.

Ron whistled. "So this is what he was talking about. I never knew my power output was **this** much." He then walked over to a small console, which contained a computer terminal and keyboard. The console also had numerous dials, switches and knobs.

"Man… I wish Rufus was with me right about now. He could help me short this thing out." Ron's eyes then landed on a large book. On the cover was written one word, "Manual".

He picked it up and started thumbing through the pages in an effort to find something useful, but he couldn't decipher about two-thirds of it. "I wonder…"

The next thing Ron did was to immediately page to the back of the book, and found what he was looking for, a Glossary. "Where is it… where is it… Gotcha!" Ron's finger had found the phrase he was looking for under "S", 'Self Destruct'.

…x x x x…

About an hour later, Ron was outside of Drakken's lair, his smiling face lit by numerous explosions that were destroying the Complex. He had seen numerous vehicles leaving the structure just as it was starting to destroy itself, led by Drakken's silver flying car. The young boy's emotions were mixed when he saw the blue man had survived, but in the end he was glad that the man's death wasn't by his hand. He really didn't want to go down that road.

"Now to find Kim." Ron didn't know if his girlfriend was aware of the mental connection that he had with her. In fact, it had only just appeared while Drakken was holding him prisoner. In the time from when Ron realized he had the connection to just before he had made his escape, Ron had in a sense studied that connection. He figured out that he could estimate a direction and distance from his current location to where his girlfriend was at any particular time.

Just as he tuned to start trudging in Kim's direction, a black helicopter appeared overhead. It was hard to see the body of the chopper at night, but he could tell what it was by the sound and rather large spotlight that was directed at him. Ron surmised the flying machine must have been equipped with stealth technology, as the sound it made wasn't much louder than an old car.

As the helicopter landed, Ron took a fighting stance, ready for anyone, or anything that might come out. Instead, after the blades powered down and stopped. The driver's side door popped open and Ron heard, of all people, Wade's voice.

It came from inside the cabin. "Ron! I figured you'd be somewhere near the biggest explosion seen since Drakken's last lair exploded!"

The young boy jogged up to the open door, and looked inside, expecting to see the young tech genius. Instead of the young boy sitting in the pilot's seat, Ron took in the torso of what looked like a hastily built humanoid robot that was attached to the floor by a pole.

The automaton turned and looked at Ron with yellow glowing eyes. Wade's voice came through a speaker where a mouth would have been. "It's good to see you Ron! I had a feeling GJ was wrong when they declared you dead. Get in and I'll…"

"GJ had me declared… dead?" Ron Stoppable felt a little faint. That meant that Kim thought he was dead as well. The next words out of his mouth were almost a whisper, "Oh Kim…"

After Ron quickly climbed into the passenger seat and buckled himself in, the Wade-Bot/Pilot started the helicopter back up. He then saw a headset and wisely put it on just as Wade was starting to speak.

"I know where Kim is, and I'll take you there. Her and Dr. Director were transporting Shego to a Women's Correctional Facility in Cañon City Colorado. They've hit a few… bumps along the way." Ron started to interrupt, but Wade kept explaining. "Drakken promised huge stores of power to anyone who could take Kim out during the prisoner transfer. Motor Ed, Jack Hench, Killigan, and Dementor all failed, but Gemini and his group of men are the only ones to survive the attempts. Dr. Director lost her life as well, but not before taking out a large group. Right now Kim and Shego are travelling by jeep to get to the facility. We should catch up with them not long after they've reached the town's border."

…x x x x…

"Shego! No!" Kim immediately dropped to the green woman's side, not paying any attention to the numerous weapons that were now pointing directly at her. "Don't you DARE die on me! That's the **last** thing I wanted!"

The green woman's eyes fluttered open and Shego gave a small cough, which caused some blood to run out one corner of her mouth. "Prin…cess…" Kim dropped an ear to black lips.

"Y…your boy… friend… Stop… Stoppable… he isn't…" Shego's voice hitched as the woman took one last breath, and as she breathed out Shego finished with one last drawn-out word, "…deaaahd…"

Tears were now falling down Kim's cheeks. Yes, Shego had on numerous occasions fought her, and at times seriously hurt her. Heck, there were even times that Shego had literally tried to _kill_ the young woman, but Kim still hated to see the loss of the woman's life. Sure, Kim had taken out her share of people during this crazy trip, but none of them had died right in front of her, just as Shego had.

"Men…" She heard Gemini yell as he shakily stood back on his feet from the shot by Shego's green plasma earlier. "Let us finally rid the villain community of a thorn that has been in its side for way too long."

With her head down while still kneeling over Shego's body, Kim heard numerous weapons clicking while safeties were being released and bolts slid into place. _So this is it. Ron… I'll be with you real soon, Baby._

The first shot made the red head involuntarily flinch, but she didn't feel the bullet hit. Instead, the next thing she heard were numerous voices yelling. She looked up just in time to see a second helicopter approaching at high speed. Small rockets from underneath shot out and slammed into one of Gemini's choppers, destroying it in a huge ball of fire.

More bullets slammed into the ground around Gemini's men, and they all retreated back to the remaining airship. As the machine took off to make a get-away, the other helicopter turned as if it were about to fire it's weapons, but didn't.

Two other helicopters were now taking up the chase, and they were clearly marked on the side to identify them as Colorado State Police. _I was wondering where those guys were._ The one that had arrived and saved Kim's life landed about fifty feet from where she now stood. She had to keep her hair from blowing in her face from the wind of the blades, as Kim wanted to see who her rescuers were.

The door on the pilot's side never opened, but the one on the passenger side did, and one individual stepped out. Kim had to squint in an effort to see who it was as wind and dust assaulted her face. She thought she recognized the shape of the body, the slightly slumped shoulders, and the shock of blond hair on his head.

It couldn't be. She was told that he was… dead. That she should… Go on with her life. The hands of this person were now stuffed into pockets as he slowly walked towards her.

"R… Ron?" New tears now fell down her cheeks, but these were tears of hope, of relief, of joy… and of love.

With eyes blurred by her tears, Kim ran at almost full speed towards her boyfriend. She slammed into him, and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, placing kisses all over his face. She then finished with a strong, hard liplock, and then placed her cheek against his, holding on even tighter then before.

She felt his arms wrap round her waist and then his voice spoke right into her ear. "Wow… Didn't know you cared that much."

That voice… it wasn't Ron's. It was lower, and it sounded all too familiar. Like the voice of some… _thing_ she had fought with before. Her emotionally wracked mind could only come up with one response, "Wha…?"

The red headed teen hero then saw the man's hair from the corner of her eye turn from blond to dark brown in a matter of seconds, before she went limp as she lost consciousness in his arms.

…x x x x…

Kim's eye fluttered as the fog in her mind slowly cleared. When she could finally feel her extremities, it felt like she was strapped down to a bed. _He did it again…_ Was her first coherent thought, _Drakken tricked me with a synthodrone, and now I'm tied…_

She felt one of her bonds come loose, and she felt a hand touch her forearm. "Nnnn… nnnoooo! Keep your hands off me!" Kim screamed, and lashed out at the blurry form in front of her, as all of her faculties hadn't quite returned, but she was still going to try and fight. While she thrashed her fist struck something solid, and she heard the satisfying sound of someone grunting from the hit.

The last of her senses to start working was her hearing, and she heard… a female's voice? "…immie! Kimberly! Wake up!" She then felt a slap on the side of her face, and the stinging sensation made her focus on the person that was now directly in front of her.

With a heaving chest from her exertion, Kim's eyes first focused on a white lab coat, under which she saw the color purple appear as the coat was flapping open. She then saw short red hair, and blue eyes. Caring blue eyes that were full of concern, and hope.

"M… Mom?" Kim couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. "Is… is that you?" Immediately she wrapped her mom into a crushing hug.

"Yes Kimmie… it's me. You were dreaming. Ron brought you here after he found you in Cañon City. After you had run to him, he said you suddenly passed out in his arms, and he was able to immediately transport you here inside one of Wade's RAV's." The two separated from their hug, and the slight look of confusion on Kim's face made Anne respond by saying "Remote Arial Vehicle".

Then the young red head's eyes went wide. "You… you said… 'Ron', right?"

Kim's mom answered with a smile. "Yes Kimmie, I said Ron."

"So that part was… was true? He… he's alive? Where is he?" Anne had to keep her daughter from crawling out of bed and searching for her boyfriend.

Just then the door of the in-room bathroom opened, and out walked Ron holding a small icepack against the left side of his head. "Ron!" Kim's struggles intensified for a moment until the subject of her attention stepped up next to the bed.

Immediately the young boy's face was assaulted by quick kisses, and she finally finished with a lip lock that made both teens blush when they realized it was in front of Anne Possible.

Kim ducked her head between her shoulders as Anne gave her daughter a stern look, but she couldn't hold it much longer and her face broke into a smile. "That's ok Kimmie. I'm just glad your father wasn't here to see that display. Speaking of which, he should be here in about an hour."

After her mother finished speaking, Kim finally noticed that Ron was holding an ice pack against the side of his face. "Are you OK Baby? What happened?" She took one of his hands, and gently moved the icepack with the other to see a shiner starting to form around his eye socket.

Ron cracked a crooked smile. "You've still got a heck of a right cross KP."

"I… I did this?" It didn't take Kim long to realize that it was her boyfriend she must have clocked when she was waking up and blindly fighting. "I… I thought I had been taken down by… by Erik… again… and when I was waking up I thought I was strapped down. I must have thought the sheets were straps and that they had come loose, or something."

"That was probably my fault Kimmie." The younger red head looked at her mother questioningly. "I… kind of tucked you in pretty good. Old habit, sorry." The elder Possible gave an apologetic smile.

Kim's last memory right before Ron arrived in the helicopter suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. "She… she's dead, Ron." A tear dropped out the corner of one of her eyes. Ron slid onto the bed beside her, set the icepack down and took his girlfriend into his arms.

"Sh… Shego gave her life to… to save me. She saw an ambush and jumped in front of me just as one of Gemini's goons fired." Kim's head then dropped down. "I… I cried for her Ron. I actually cried for her… even though I thought she was responsible for your sniff your death."

"But I'm right here Kim." Ron's arms tightened around his girlfriend, looking a bit perplexed at her apparent confusion. "I'm not dead."

"But that's not the point Ron." She sniffed back some more tears. "I… I was SO mad at her for… for weeks. For **months**! There were a number of times that I actually wished she _was_ dead, and now that she actually is…"

"I…" Ron Stoppable was speechless for a moment. "I don't know what to tell you Kim, but I have a feeling that this is something you may just have to figure out on your own. I wish I could say something that would give you all the answers…"

Kim interrupted. "No… you're right. I have to figure this out for myself. Do you have any suggestions Mom? Mom?" The elder Possible was no longer in the room as she had left while the two kids had been talking.

"How'd you get so smart Mr. Stoppable?" Kim asked while slipping down a bit and snuggled into her boyfriend.

"I'm not sure Kim. Maybe sometimes I just need a knock aside the head. Ouch!" Not paying attention, Ron had tapped the side of his head where Kim had previously smacked him.

…x x x x…

James Stoppable opened the door of his daughter's hospital room and pulled up short when he saw his only daughter asleep in the arms of Ron stoppable, who also appeared to be 'dead to the world'. He started to take another step into the room to have some serious words with the two kids when a slender hand came down on his shoulder. A gentle, yet stern voice spoke into his ear.

"James Timothy Possible, you let those kids sleep. They deserve it." James started to say something, but was interrupted once again by the voice of his wife. "And if I hear the words 'Black Hole Deep' from you again… well, let's just say that you and the couch will become good friends."

With that, James stepped back into the hall and quietly shut the door, saying two words that all husbands learned from day one of marriage, "Yes Dear."

The End…

* * *

Sorry for not exploring Kim's mental recovery after all this, but let's just say that with the support group she has, I think that she'll be fine. She may never truly heal, but she **will** recover.

I also hope the Followers of Shego don't hurt me too much...


End file.
